Blue x Toboe Don't Leave me
by Karyu-Sama
Summary: Blue and Toboe are chased, when they shook of the hunters they are a bit resting before turning home. But Blue speaks out her heart, Toboe can't believe what she's saying...


**Author :** KaryuSama  
**Ratings :** K  
**Couple's : **Blue x Toboe  
**Comments :** I do not OWN the characters, but the storyline. I came up with the idea. You may use it with my permission. Just ask. Characters are from the Wolf's Rain anime, hope you like the story i made.

Blue runned, runned for her life. There where new hunters in town, she wanted to warn the others but got spotted by them. She was running as a wolf trough the small passages and abandoned ways. She tried to get them of her tail, hoping they kept missing her. Shot's, bullets. At that moment another wolf got in her sighed, when he turned his head she saw it was Toboe. Sweet little Toboe, when he noticed the people chasing her he started to run also. They didn't say a word to each other, keeping there breath for running like hell...

After a while they finally got rid of them, they where lying underneath a bridge in the grass. Catching there breaths, they never had to run this fast. There feet where hurting and there throats where soar and dry. They just lied there, trying to catch there breaths. After a few minutes was Toboe the first who spook."That was close..." he said, Blue just nodded as an answer. She was so tired, she could lie there forever. Both where staring at the blue sky above them and the cars who raced on the bridge."Do you think the others escaped?" asked Toboe, now looking to his side to Blue. Blue again, just nodded as an answer. She lied there, with her arms folded after her head with here eyes closed and her face turned to the sky. Toboe still looked at her, he smiled a little. He often thought she was pretty, but she really was. Every time he saw her, he thought about that. He knew that Hige and she where having trouble with there relation. Also he didn't knew how it ended, he didn't care. He liked her and he thought she was pretty. He turned his head and stared at the sky again.  
When it was getting dark, Blue got up and reached out her hand to help Toboe on his feet. Toboe looked a bit surprised but grabbed her hand and got up."Thanks..." he smiled a bit. Blue smiled back for a moment, then she sighed a little."I guess where better go back, before they come and search us..." she said. Toboe nodded. Blue had her hands in the pockets of her dress, slowly they walked next to each other back to there hide-out."Toboe, can i ask something?" Blue asked all of the sudden, she looked aside and saw the small boy nod."Why are you scared for cats?" She remembered that he hided for a cat when he got near him."When i was just a small puppy, a huge cat attacked me...i still got scares from that..." he told, softly. He hated to tell that story, it sounded so stupid."A cat attacked you? Just like that?" asked Blue with surprise."Damn beast..." she muttered afterward. Toboe didn't dare to look at here face, he just stared at the ground and didn't say anything."Pore little Toboe, you must have bin pretty scared" she said, with a smile. She was still looking to him."Thank you..." muttered Toboe, still staring to the ground. When he looked at Blue, she was still smiling at him. Why was she so nice to him? What did he do that he deserved this? "Blue...is there something wrong? Did you get hurt?" he asked, all of the sudden, worried like mad."No... why you ask?" asked Blue surprised, Toboe stood in front of her now."Please...if you are hurt don't hide it..." He looked at her with big, filled with worry, eyes. Blue looked at him and sighed a little."My heart is broken...Hige and i...weren't meant to be...the one i really love...is younger then me. And i am scared that when is say that i love him..." she tolled him, Toboe just listened and didn't say a thing until she was finished. He thought for a moment, could she love him? Was it him she was talking about? No, probably not."If you are sure and you want to say it, just say it...if that guy turns you down, he's just stupid like the end of a cat" said Toboe, with his always lasting happy smile on his face. Blue laughed a little, just because of what he said."Why you say that?" she asked, a little curious."Because you're careful, you think of others, friendly, helpful..." Toboe couldn't say a word more, he stood there frozen like a statue. Staring with surprise at the dark haired girl in front of him. Blue had pushed him against a huge pillar underneath the bridge and kissed him, softly...carefully. He didn't knew what to do, but he wanted that this moment never ended. Blue stepped backwards after a few seconds, staring at the ground. She looked a bit sad, when she wanted to walk away. She felt arms around her and a head against her back. Holding her tight."Please...don't leave me...don't go..." said the younger boy soft, meaning it. Blue was a bit surprised of this, but then smiled a little. Weakly, but it was a smile."I will never leave you..." she answered him, while placing her hands on his arms. They stood there until they both agreed that they really needed to go home, hand in hand they walked. Happy that they where together, happy that they found the ones they love.

End


End file.
